Spécial StValentin
by Kiana1
Summary: Un spécial StValentin se déroula sur Terre le 14 février quelque mois après le retour d'Hitomi.


Voici un petit one-shot pour la St-Valentin, comme vous vous en doutez sur Van et Hitomi notre couple vedette d'Escaflowne. Donc ça se passe le 14 février de la première année après le retour d'Hito sur Terre. Je voulais le mettre en ligne mercredi, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le finir à temps, j'aurais dû m'y prendre un peu plus d'avance, mais bon vaut mieux tard que jamais comme on dit!!

**Spécial St-Valentin**

Le réveil d'Hitomi sonna et la jeune fille se réveilla. En arrêtant la sonnerie, son regard tomba sur le calendrier posé sur sa table de chevet. _Le 14 février…j'avais oublié que c'était la St-Valentin aujourd'hui._ Pour la plupart des lycéennes, la fête de l'amour était une journée appréciée, surtout lorsqu'on avait la chance d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Mais bien qu'elle aimait effectivement un gars énormément et que lui aussi éprouvait le même genre de sentiments pour elle, la situation particulière d'Hitomi faisait qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment que ce soit la St-Valentin ce matin. Juste l'idée de voir tous les couples autour d'elle heureux qui lui rappelleraient que son amoureux à elle est à un monde d'elle et ne connaît de toute façon pas cette fête terrienne, la déprimait déjà. Mais ce 14 février restait tout de même un mercredi avec de l'école, elle n'eut donc pas le choix de finir par se lever et se préparer à partir.

Une heure plus tard, Hitomi entrait dans l'école et se rendit à son casier. Elle partageait ce dernier avec sa meilleure amie Yukari, mais elle ne croisa pas celle-ci ce matin-là. _Elle doit être avec Amano_ Se dit Hitomi en soupirant. Ses deux amis sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois et elle était très heureuse pour eux, même si secrètement elle les enviait un peu de pouvoir passer tant de temps ensemble. En prenant son livre de math sur la tablette du haut, elle fit tomber un papier. Elle le ramassa et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une petite carte en forme de cœur. Amano avait du la glisser dans la case, mais Yukari n'était soi pas encore venue ou ne l'avait pas vu. Elle la remit donc en place pour que son amie la trouve à la pause.

En chemin vers les classes, elle croisa évidement de nombreux couples ensemble dont plusieurs en train de s'embrasser avant de se séparer pour les cours du matin. Elle fit comme si de rien était et entra dans sa classe et se dirigea directement à son bureau. Mais en arrivant à sa place, elle trouva sa voisine de gauche en pleine embrassade avec son petit ami qui partageait la même classe.

« Hum, hum. » Fit Hitomi pour qu'ils notent sa présence.

« Ho, Hitomi. Désolé. » S'excusa Hika voyant qu'ils prenaient un peu de place et l'empêchait d'accéder à sa place au bord de la fenêtre.

« Je vais retourner à ma place. » Dit son petit ami en lui donnant un dernier petit baiser rapide.

Hitomi passa derrière la chaise d'Hika et s'installa à sa place. Yukari entra ensuite à la course dans la classe juste avant le début du cours et prit sa place devant Hitomi.

« Bonjour Hitomi. Comment ça va? » La salua-t-elle en se retournant vers elle.

_Ça irait mieux si je pouvais faire un pas sans qu'on me rappel que c'est la St-Valentin…_« Ça va bien et toi ? »

« On ne peut mieux. Je viens de voir Amano et il m'a dit qu'on allait au restaurant ce soir avant la soirée. »

Hitomi se força à sourire pour partager l'enthousiasme de son amie. Chaque année, le soir de la St-Valentin, l'école organisait un party de la St-Valentin, Yukari y allait évidemment avec Amano, mais pour sa part Hitomi avait plutôt l'intention de rentrer chez elle pour avoir la paix. Elle ne l'avait pas encore dit à Yukari, sachant que celle-ci insisterait pour qu'elle vienne, disant que c'était l'occasion de se trouver un petit ami, les relations à distance étant, selon elle, pas des plus saines au quotidien. La cloche sonna et Hitomi fut contente pour une fois que les cours commencent, au moins pendant ce temps rien ne lui rappellerait quel jour on était. Malheureusement, elle s'était réjouit trop vite.

« Comme à chaque année, en ce jour de St-Valentin, il y aura une distribution de valentin d'organiser à l'heure du dîner. Une boîte a été installée dans le hall en bas à cet effet, donc si vous voulez envoyer un message vous avez jusqu'à midi exactement pour l'y déposer. » Annonça le professeur avant de commencer le cours de math en tant que tel.

Après le cours de math, c'était le cours d'histoire, Hitomi s'y rendit directement pour ne pas passer trop de temps dans les corridors à voir tous ses couples se retrouver entre les cours. Le reste de l'avant-midi se déroula par trop mal.

La cloche du dîner retentit et les élèves ramassèrent leurs choses. Hitomi suivit Yukari jusqu'à leur casier pour prendre leurs lunchs. Hitomi jeta un coup d'œil sur la tablette et vit que le message y était toujours. Elle le ramassa donc et le tendit à Yukari.

« Tiens ça doit être un message d'Amano. »

Yukari le prit et l'ouvrit aussitôt. Un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage et elle le redonna à Hitomi.

« Je crois plutôt que c'est pour toi. »

Surprise, Hitomi le prit et le lu. Il s'agissait d'un message très court : _Hitomi Kensaky_, _vous aussi aurez droit à l'amour aujourd'hui._

« Tu sais c'est de qui ? » Demanda Yukari.

« Pas la moindre idée. »

Hitomi remit la carte dans la case et referma la porte après avoir prit sa boîte à lunch. Yukari aurait continué à questionner Hitomi sur ce curieux message, mais Amano arriva et lui fit complètement oublier le mot d'Hitomi. Ne tenant pas à les voir s'embrasser sans fin à nouveau, elle intervient avant qu'ils ne commencent.

« Bon allons-y, je meurs de faim. »

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cafétéria, suivie pas les deux autres, main dans la main. En chemin, ils passèrent devant la boîte à Valentin. Yukari lança un petit regard discret à Amano.

« Je me demande si je vais avoir une lettre. »

« J'espère que non, étant donné que tu sort déjà avec moi. »

Ce commentaire lui valu une petite tape sur le torse, et ils continuèrent pour se prendre une place dans la cafétéria. En jetant un coup d'œil aux tables autour, on notait aussitôt la grande proportion de couple qui mangeaient ensemble plutôt qu'en groupe d'amis comme les autres jours. Hitomi assisse en face de Yukari et Amano se sentait encore plus seule que durant l'avant-midi.

Au milieu du repas, un gars arriva déguisé en cupidon sous les sourires amusés de la plupart des élèves. Il portait un grand sac et commença à circuler entre les tables pour distribuer les valentins. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de nos amis, il donna évidement une carte à Yukari. Elle venait d'Amano et après l'avoir lu, celui-ci eu droit à un baiser amoureux.

Se sentant déplacée, Hitomi se leva et s'apprêta à partir, mais le cupidon l'arrêta.

« Attends, j'en ai un aussi pour toi je crois. »

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un autre cœur comme celui qu'elle avait eu dans son casier. En l'ouvrant, elle vit quelque chose tomber et regarda sur le sol de quoi il s'agissait. Elle le ramassa et se laissa retomber sur la chaise d'où elle venait de se lever…_Van ?_

« Une plume? » S'exclama Amano en voyant celle que Hitomi venait de ramasser.

« Alors ce valentin, c'est de qui ? » Demanda Yukari.

Hitomi reposa son attention sur la carte et la lu : _Hitomi Kensaky, j'ai hâte de te voir à la soirée de ce soir._

Il n'y avait pas de signature encore une fois. Comme Hitomi ne répondait toujours pas, Yukari lui prit la carte des mains pour voir de qui elle venait.

« On dirait bien que tu as un admirateur secret, Hitomi. »

Hitomi secoua la tête pour reprendre ses idées. _C'est impossible, Van est sur Gaea et il n'est pas au courant que c'est la St-Valentin et encore moins qu'il y a une soirée ce soir à l'école. Ce n'est qu'un drôle de hasard._

« J'ai hâte à ce soir pour voir de qui il s'agit pas toi. »

« Pas particulièrement, de toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller ce soir. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire ? »

« Écouter de la musique seule dans ma chambre… »

« Voyons Hitomi, des tas de célibataires vont être là. » Ajouta Amano pour venir en aide à sa blonde.

« Et toi, tu as un admirateur secret qui t'y attendra en plus. »

Hitomi allait protester, mais Yukari l'arrêta avant qu'elle ait dit un mot.

« Pas de mais. En revenant du restaurant, on va passer te chercher et on t'amène à la soirée avec nous. »

La cloche du début des cours retentit et ils retournèrent tous dans les classes pour l'après-midi. Il n'y eut aucune autre mention de la soirée de toute l'après-midi au soulagement d'Hitomi. À la sortie des classes, Yukari lui rappela qu'ils passeraient la prendre à sept heures trente et qu'elle avait intérêt à être prête ou c'est elle qui s'assurait qu'elle le soit. Hitomi leur souhaita un bon souper et lui promit de se préparer. Elle connaissait Yukari et quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne changeait pas d'idée facilement. Elle se résigna donc et se prépara elle-même pour la soirée, au moins, elle pourrait s'habiller comme elle veut, craignant que son amie en mette un peu trop si elle la laissait faire.

À sept heure trente, on cogna donc à la porte des Kensaky. Hitomi toujours dans sa chambre entendit sa mère répondre et l'appeler par la suite.

« Hitomi c'est Yukari et Amano. »

Hitomi descendit l'escalier et Yukari fut ravie de voir qu'elle s'était préparée convenablement en fin de compte. Elle portait une robe rose pâle aux bretelles spaghettis et lui tombait à la hauteur des genoux. De son côté, Yukari portait une robe dans les tons de rouge foncé tirant sur le bourgogne, couleur allant très bien avec ses cheveux. On avait d'ailleurs invité les participants de la soirée à porter ce genre de couleur pour mettre dans l'esprit de la St-Valentin.

Les trois lycéens prirent donc place dans la voiture que les parents d'Amano lui avaient prêtée pour la soirée. Ils mirent peu de temps à se rendre sur place. Plusieurs autres étudiants étaient déjà sur place et les autres continuaient à arriver. En entrant dans la salle, Yukari repéra Hika et d'autres élèves de leur classe et alla les rejoindre. Ils se mirent à parler et à rire tous ensemble et Hitomi se surprit à se dire que finalement la soirée pourrait être pas si mal au fond. L'admirateur secret d'Hitomi arriva alors sur le sujet.

« Vous savez, Hitomi a reçu deux messages anonymes aujourd'hui et son mystérieux valentin lui disait qu'il la verrait ce soir. »

« Wow, un admirateur secret, tu en as de la chance Hitomi. » Dit Nakita, une des célibataires du groupe.

Pour sa part, Hitomi n'était pas si contente que ça d'avoir un admirateur secret, elle était déjà amoureuse d'un roi d'une autre planète en secret pour la plupart du monde et ça lui suffisait amplement côté mystère. Car seul sa famille immédiate, Yukari et Amano étaient au courant de l'existence de Gaea et ses habitants et même avec eux elle n'avait pas raconté tout les détails, mais ils connaissant l'essentiel.

La musique commença. Les premières pièces étaient davantage de la musique de party et tout le monde se joignit à la danse sur la piste. Mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une soirée pour la St-Valentin, il est logique que la musique fasse ensuite place à des pièces visant la danse en couple.

Bien vite, Hitomi se retrouva au bord d'une table avec Nakita et une couple d'autres célibataires. Mais après les premiers morceaux, les célibataires se risquèrent à s'inviter entre eux. Certains prenant leur courage pour inviter celui ou celle qu'il ou elle aimait au fond et d'autres invitaient plutôt des amis simplement pour une danse afin de profiter de la soirée.

Au bout d'un moment, Hitomi commençait déjà à trouver la soirée longue, ça faisait environ une heure qu'elle était là et elle voulait déjà rentrer. _Ce n'est pas pour rien que je ne voulais pas venir._ Et d'ailleurs l'auteur des valentins de la journée ne s'était pas manifesté non plus de toute façon. Au fond, ça ne la dérangeait pas non plus, elle ne cherchait pas à se faire de chum, son cœur étant déjà prit par un ange.

Yukari et Amano allèrent rejoindre Hitomi à la table après une série de plusieurs morceaux. Ils trouvèrent celle-ci accoudée à la table regardant dans le vide et semblant effectivement s'ennuyer. Nakita essayait d'ailleurs de l'égayer.

« Ton admirateur secret va sans doute bientôt se manifester. Tu es chanceuse, j'aimerais bien avoir reçu un valentin moi aussi au moins ça montre qu'il y a au moins un gars que tu intéresses. »

_Mais moi le seul qui m'interresse ne risque pas d'être là ce soir._ Se dit Hitomi à elle-même.

Personne n'avait invité Nakita à danser non plus malgré qu'elle se soit mise à son meilleur et qu'au dire d'Amano, elle était vraiment magnifique ce soir.

« Je te le laisse peu importe qui il est dans ce cas si tu veux Nakita. Personnellement un admirateur secret ça me dit rien. » Soupira Hitomi qui ressentait seulement l'absence de Van plus que les autres jours par un moment pareil. Déjà qu'elle pensait à lui tous les jours, alors aujourd'hui c'était insupportable de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir prêt d'elle comme les chums des autres filles.

« Moi je dirais pas ça avant de savoir de qui il s'agit à ta place. » Répliqua Yukari.

Hitomi donna un drôle de regard à sa meilleure amie, contrairement à Nakita, elle, elle savait pourquoi un admirateur ne l'intéressait pas. Mais elle mit sa sur le fait que Yukari se faisait parfois du soucis pour elle. Elle avait pour son dire qu'une relation interplanétaire n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son moral.

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire? » demanda Amano.

Après avoir prit les commandes, le jeune homme quitta le groupe de filles et se dirigea vers la table du buffet. Entre temps, une étudiant timide approcha des trois filles. Il commença à bavarder et invita finalement Nakita à danser. Cette dernière rougit et accepta volontiers. En allant vers la piste, ils croisèrent Amano qui revenait avec les verres. Il indiqua simplement à Nakita qu'il laisserait le sien sur la table qu'elle n'aurait qu'à venir le prendre un peu plus tard et il rejoignit les deux autres filles. Il tendit leur verre à chacune, qui le remercièrent, Hitomi d'un sourire accompagné d'un merci et Yukari d'un baiser.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton admirateur secret, Hitomi. » Lui révéla Amano.

« Qui c'est ? » Demanda Hitomi, tout de même curieuse de savoir son identité.

« Il m'a demandé si j'étais bien un de tes amis et après lui avoir répondu que oui, il m'a dit qu'il était l'auteur de tes messages qu'il avait d'ailleurs signé d'une plume. »

« Où est-il ? » Demanda Yukari étant donné qu'Hitomi n'était pas rapide à poser la question.

« Prêt de la fenêtre à gauche du buffet là-bas. » Expliqua Amano en le pointant du doigt.

Hitomi tourna la tête vers l'endroit en question afin de repérer l'individu. Il faisait sombre dans la salle, ce qui empêchait Hitomi de bien voir, elle distinguait tout au plus une silhouette se découpant dans la fenêtre. Mais quelque chose en elle, un instinct ou la simple curiosité, la poussa à se lever. Yukari l'encouragea d'ailleurs à aller voir qui il était. Elle déposa donc son verre sur la table et se dirigea lentement dans sa direction en traversant la piste de danse où plusieurs couples dansaient toujours.

À un peu moins de la moitié de la piste, elle le voyait un peu mieux et il lui fit un signe de la main. Les pas d'Hitomi ralentirent pendant qu'elle l'observait. _Ce peut-il que…non ce doit être vision, il n'est pas vraiment là…mais pourtant…_ «Van ?... » Souffla-t-elle.

Le garçon en question ne l'entendit pas vraiment, elle était trop loin encore et la musique couvrait sa voix, mais il reconnut la syllabe qu'elle avait prononcée. Il souffla à son tour le nom de la jeune fille, celle-ci n'entendit pas non plus sa voix, mais elle vit ses lèvres bouger en formant les trois syllabes de son nom _Hi-to-mi._ Il lui sourit ensuite tendrement. Hitomi qui avait ralentit se mit alors à courir et traversa rapidement le reste de la piste entre les couples dansant. En la voyant commencer à courir, Van avança de quelques pas vers elle pour l'attendre au bord de la piste de danse.

« Van! » S'égaya-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Plusieurs couples surpris de la voix passer en courant près d'eux avaient levés la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, les étudiants à la table du buffet également avaient tourné les yeux vers eux. Mais Hitomi n'y prêta aucunement attention, en fait elle n'avait même pas remarqué, car aussitôt qu'elle avait comprit qu'il s'agissait bien de Van, le reste n'avait plus eu d'importance.

Van accueillit Hitomi dans ses bras et l'entoura aussitôt des siens. Hitomi n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit là, il lui avait tellement manqué.

« Comment es-tu venu, comment as-tu su ? »

« Je suis venu pour te voir, il y a quatre jours et j'ai rencontré une te tes amies, Yukari. Lorsqu'elle a su qui j'étais, elle m'a parlé de la fête d'aujourd'hui et on a décidé de te faire une surprise. »

« Dans ce cas je vais devoir la féliciter, car je n'aurais jamais pu souhaiter une meilleure surprise. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Van lui rendit son sourire. « Tu m'as manqué, Hitomi. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi et aujourd'hui plus que jamais. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux l'un de l'autre sans rien dire, lisant davantage dans leurs yeux que les mots l'auraient faits.

« Tu veux danser ? » Lui demanda alors Van.

Hitomi reprenant conscience qu'ils étaient effectivement à une danse, accepta volontiers et se dégagea pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin sur la piste où les couples avaient arrêté de faire attention à eux pour revenir à leur propre danse.

Hitomi prit la main de Van et se rapprocha à nouveau de lui. Se laissant prendre par la musique et la proximité de Van qui la faisait tourner au rythme des notes, elle accota sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au moment présent et au bonheur d'être à nouveau dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes, Hitomi releva la tête et tomba aussitôt sur les yeux de son cavalier qui la regardait tendrement. Sa tête se pencha vers elle et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent en un doux baiser qu'ils avaient tous deux attendus bien trop longtemps..

Pendant que le couple flottait dans sur un nuage, les amis d'Hitomi n'avaient rien manqué de la scène.

« Wow, vous saviez vous qu'Hitomi avait quelqu'un ? » Demanda Nakita.

« Non. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu non plus ni à l'école ni nul part ailleurs. » Demanda Hika.

« Tu devais être au courant, toi Yukari. Qui c'est ? »

Yukari se trahit pas son sourire, il était bien évident qu'elle était au courant, mais elle n'était pas pour leur dire qu'il s'agissait d'un roi venant d'une autre planète caché derrière la lune où Hitomi l'avait rencontré durant une querrelorsqu'elle s'y était rendu après un combat contre un dragon grâce à une colonne de lumière bleue. De toute façon, il était clair qu'elles ne la croyaient jamais, mais penserait plutôt qu'elle refusait de leur dire la vérité et se payait leur tête.

« Il s'appelle Van. Il vient de loin et ils ne se sont pas vus depuis des mois. Quand j'ai su qu'il voulait venir la voir, j'ai eu l'idée qu'il le fasse aujourd'hui quelle meilleure journée que la St-Valentin pour ça. » Leur apprit Yukari.

« Oui, j'avoue tu as eu une bonne idée. » Concéda Hika.

Yukari sourit intérieurement, elle avait réussit à détourner la question sur l'identité exacte du gaien en leur révélant qu'il s'agissait d'une surprise organisée qui l'avait conduit ici ce soir.

Hitomi et Van ne retournèrent pas voir les autres, elle l'entraîna plutôt à l'extérieur de la salle pour qu'ils puissent parler plus tranquillement et du même coup pouvoir aborder des sujets comme Gaea sans risque que personne ne surprenne des brides de leur conversation.

« Comment va Merle et tous les autres ? »

« Merle va très bien, même si elle s'inquiète toujours trop pour rien. Allen s'occupe toujours de sa sœur et Dryden n'est pas revenu, mais il parait qu'il reste en contact avec Millerna. Du côté de Freid. Chid essaye de son mieux de reprendre les choses en main, princesse Éries est d'ailleurs aller le rejoindre pour l'aider dans sa nouvelle tâche de duc. »

« J'espère que je pourrais tous les revoir un jour. » Avoua Hitomi.

« Si tu veux revenir sur Gaea, rien ne t'en empêche. Je suis sûr qu'ils en seraient tous ravis…et moi aussi. »

Hitomi leva les yeux vers lui et vit immédiatement qu'il était sérieux, elle savait très bien qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue à Fanalia, mais elle avait tellement de chose inachevé ici et de personne à qui elle tenait également et qui tenait également à elle. Voyant dans les yeux de son amour qu'elle était à nouveau tiraillée entre deux mondes, entre ses deux vies, il déposa une main sur sa joue et l'approcha de lui en l'étreignant de son autre bras.

« Je serais toujours disposé à te faire revenir sur Gaea, aujourd'hui, demain, dans un an ou dans dix, pour une soirée, une semaine, un mois ou aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Parce que je suis prêt à attendre toute ma vie simplement pour être avec toi un moment. »

« Van… »

Le roi de Fanalia se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement et amoureusement. Hitomi répondit aussitôt à son baiser et le temps s'arrêta. Ils auraient pu s'embrasser une seconde ou l'éternité que ça n'aurait rien changé à l'intensité des sentiments qui se diffusaient dans ce baiser, mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est, ils durent se séparer pour répondre à l'appel de l'oxygène.

« Je t'aime, Hitomi. » Murmura Van à l'oreille de l'amour de sa vie.

« Je t'aime tellement aussi Van. » Lui répondit-elle, en sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux tellement elle était heureuse à cette instant précis.

Van lui essuya les larmes du bout des doigts.

« Je n'aime pas de voir pleurer. »

« Même si c'est de bonheur. »

« Ça m'empêche de bien voir tes beaux yeux. »

La remarque fit sourire Hitomi et rougir du même coup.

« Et ça va aussi t'empêcher de bien voir ce que j'ai pour toi. »

Sans rien dire de plus, Van se détacha d'Hitomi et fouilla dans ses poches. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et ressortit sa main de sa poche. Hitomi la regarda intriqué, mais il la garda fermée en y cachant ce qu'il avait cherché dans son poing.

« Tourne-toi. »

Hitomi hésita et se retourna dos à lui sans comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle sentit alors les mains de Van au niveau de ses épaules, l'une d'elle passa à l'avant de son cou et elle sentit alors quelque chose de métalliques autour de son cou et un petit poids à l'avant. Elle devina évidement qu'il était en train de lui mettre un collier autour du cou. Elle voulu baisser les yeux pour le voir, mais Van l'en empêchant en plaçant sa main sous son menton. Elle voulu alors se retourner, mais Van, passa alors son bras autour d'elle. Il laissa ensuite son menton et descendit plutôt sa main pour aller rejoindre l'autre qui reposait déjà au niveau de son ventre. Hitomi se retrouvait alors emprisonnée par ses deux bras qui resserrèrent leur étreinte autour d'elle adossant son dos contre le torse de Van. Il déposa d'ailleurs sa tête contre la sienne au creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent un court moment ainsi et Van enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa bien-aimée.

« Hum, tes cheveux ? »

« Quoi, mes cheveux. »

« Ils sentent merveilleusement bon. » Souffla Van au bord de son oreille.

Elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau et sentit un frisson la parcourir.

« C'est mon shampooing, il est à la framboise. »

Van n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être une framboise, mais à partir de se moment là, il considéra qu'il s'agissait de la plus merveilleuse odeur au monde.

Des pas se firent alors entendre dans le corridor, Van n'y prêtait nullement attention trop enivrée par l'odeur et la proximité d'Hitomi, mais la terrienne, elle, ressentit alors un malaise d'être justement si près de lui tandis que quelqu'un venait vers eux.

« Van ? »

« Oui, Hitomi. » Répondit-il toujours près de son oreille.

« Quelqu'un vient. »

_Ça m'est égal, je suis trop bien pour bouger._ Se dit-il, mais il voyait bien le malaise d'Hitomi et se dégagea d'elle à contre cœur. Elle se retourna vers lui et le remercie d'un sourire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hika et son chum tournèrent le coin. La soirée touchait à sa fin et ils allaient quitter l'école. En apercevant le couple et surtout en reconnaissant Hitomi et son bel inconnu de tout à l'heure, ils la saluèrent. Hika lança un regard à Hitomi et elle comprit qu'elle voulait qu'elle lui présente.

« Hika, voici Van Fanel. Van voici une de mes amies de classe et son chum. »

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle et vous de même messire. »

« Moi de même. »

« Enchanté. »

_Mademoiselle, Messire, wow on dirait un chevalier ou quelque chose du genre, où l'a-t-elle trouvé celui-là._ « J'ai pas bien saisi d'où vous veniez ? »

« De Fanalia. »

Ils échangèrent un regard, ni un ni l'autre n'avait jamais entendu parlé de cette endroit.

« C'est une petite place très au nord. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parlé non plus avant de le rencontrer. » Le secourut Hitomi.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les quatre jeunes, plus personnes ne sachant quoi dire ou faire exactement. Hika mit alors fin au malaise général en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée et en annonça qu'ils rentraient.

« Alors à demain, Hitomi. Et au plaisir de vous revoir, Van. »

« Bonne fin de soirée. »

« Oui à demain. »

Le couple repartit vers la sortie, laissant Van et Hitomi à nouveau seuls. Hitomi baissa alors enfin les yeux sur le collier que Van lui avait mis un peu plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'une chaîne assez simple avec à son bout une petit pendentif rond d'environ un centimètre de diamètre. Il y avait des symboles que la terrienne n'arriva pas à comprendre au centre. Elle dû avouer qu'elle s'attendait à autre chose. Pendant qu'elle observait son pendentif, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Van avait tiré sur la chaîne qu'il portait lui-même à son cou. En relevant les yeux, elle fut donc surprise de le voir avec son pendentif atlante entre les mains._ Repars-tu déjà ?_ S'exclama Hitomi dans sa tête, mais elle fut rapidement soulagée lorsqu'il prit entre ses doigts un second pendentif qu'il avait glissé sur la même chaîne, mais qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif dans le même genre que le sien, mais au lieu d'être un rond, il avait plutôt la forme d'un beigne. Van l'approcha alors de celui d'Hitomi et elle constata que le trou au centre de celui de Van correspondait exactement à la grosseur de son pendentif. Et pour appuyer le tout, Van les emboîta à la perfection. Ainsi lié par leurs pendentifs, Hitomi comprit que c'était plus qu'un commun pendentif que lui avait offert Van.

« Les hommes-chats les appelles serments du cœur. Il sert à rappeler le serment profond qui unit deux personnes. Il peut symboliser une foule de chose selon les personnes qui le possèdent. Certains parents les donnaient à leur enfants pour leur rappeler qu'ils seraient toujours là pour eux peu importe où la vie les mèneraient, un chevalier jugeant allégeance à un seigneur pourrait également le lui remettre pour rappeler qu'il lui avait juger allégeance en son âme et conscience. Deux orphelines que Merle à rencontre en ont également un pour se rappeler qu'elles ne seraient jamais seule tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle étaient ensemble. Et moi c'est pour que tu te rappelles que mon cœur est à toi et que je t'attendrais toute ma vie, malgré le temps et la distance. »

« Van…. » Hitomi ne savait tous simplement pas quoi répondre à une déclaration de ce genre, aucun mot ne lui semblait à la hauteur.

Elle passa donc ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa encore une fois.

« Il ne me quittera jamais, même si je n'ai besoin d'aucun pendentif pour penser à toi, tous les jours. »

Ne tenant pas à être à nouveau dérangé par d'autres étudiants qui sortiraient bientôt de la salle, Hitomi entraîna Van à l'extérieur. Ils se rendirent bientôt sur la piste de course à pied où tout avant commencé. Ça paraissait si loin sans l'être tellement à la fois. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent quoi que ce soit ou ne fassent quoi que ce soit, ils savaient tout deux du même coup que c'est également ici qu'une colonne de lumière ramènerait Van à Fanalia, mais seul cette fois. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et une lumière bleue les entoura. Van s'éleva dans les cieux et Hitomi le regarda disparaître dans les étoiles. Elle regarda le ciel encore un moment puis baisa les yeux vers son pendentif en sachant qu'il ne quitterait plus jamais son cou où Van le lui avait attaché.

En rentrant chez-elle et en se couchant par la suite, Hitomi était sûre de deux choses, c'était la plus belle St-Valentin qu'elle n'avait jamais vécue et elle reverrait bientôt Van à nouveau, elle en avait la certitude. Elle retournerait également sur Gaea, quand : Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle y retournerait et peut-être pour très longtemps cette fois.

Alors voilà c'est tout pour ce petit spécial St-Valentin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et dsl du retard dans la date.

_Kiana_


End file.
